


Nobody ever stays, why would she?

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandonment, Anxiety, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Lena was sure that she was going to fuck everything up somehow. That was just the way her life was and she had accepted it long ago. Every time she had gotten a friend things had ended one way or the other. First was Veronica, then Jack, then Sam. She couldn’t bear to lose Kara though. Kara made her life worth living, she was her fierce protector.





	Nobody ever stays, why would she?

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! Enjoy! This ended up being way longer than I planned but I ran with it. Let me know what you think!

Lena was sure that she was going to fuck everything up somehow. That was just the way her life was and she had accepted it long ago. Every time she had gotten a friend things had ended one way or the other. First was Veronica, then Jack, then Sam. She couldn’t bear to lose Kara though. Kara made her life worth living, she was her fierce protector. 

Her stomach did a roll and she swallowed down the queasiness she felt. She reread the message from Kara that she’d woken up to this morning. 

_** Kar 6:45am: Morning :) I wanted to give you a heads up I can’t make lunch today, Snapper is sending me on an interview across town :( But I’ll pick you up around 8 as long as you’re free and we can grab dinner! I have something I want to talk to you about :) –XO K**_

Of course she’d told her that she’d miss her at lunch and see her for dinner. Now it was 7:50 and she was sure that she was going to throw up. It’s not like anything would come up anyway, she hadn’t been able to eat anything since she read the message. Surely Kara was about to tell her she didn’t want to be friends anymore. 

Maybe she’d finally realized that Lena wasn’t worth protecting as Supergirl and Kara. Maybe she was just tired of her best friend crushing on her when she was obviously straight. Of course she’d managed to fuck everything up and lose the best thing in her life. The Luthor life was a lonely one. 

“Lena! I missed you today!” Kara said as she stepped into the office and wrapped her arms tightly around Lena. “I missed you too Kar,” she replied and held tight to her best friend for what might be the last time. “I hope you’re hungry. I grabbed our favorite so we can just go to one of our places and eat alone.” She nodded and slung her purse over her shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

It was quickly decided that they should have dinner at the penthouse. Lena figured it was the safest place for them to be so that Kara couldn’t just kick her out after she ended their friendship. At least her alcohol wouldn’t be far after the blow came. 

But the entire drive Kara was acting like nothing was wrong. She recapped her day as both Supergirl and Kara animatedly. Lena was trying to listen but her heart was racing thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen in a few hours. A hand on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“Lena are you ok? Your heart is going crazy. Do you feel ok?” She nodded and folded her arms across her chest protectively. “Just a long day.” Kara’s thumb rubbed gently on her arm and she got goosebumps from it. “We don’t have to hang out if you’re tired Lee. It’s ok. I know you’re busy.” 

She shook her head, “No I missed you. I’ll be ok once I eat something.” “You didn’t eat lunch today did you?” Kara narrowed her eyes across the car at her. She avoided her gaze, “I was busy and you weren’t there to yell at me to stop and eat so I just worked through it.” “Lena! We’ve talked about this before!” 

“I won’t die from missing one singular meal Kar.” She couldn’t understand why Kara was still so worried about her if she didn’t want to be friends anymore. “Well it’s settled. I can’t miss any more lunches. End of story. You’re stuck with me for every lunch for the rest of your life.” Lena felt a blush rush up her neck to her cheeks, if only she knew that was exactly what Lena wanted for the rest of her life. 

“Crap I didn’t mean to embarrass you! I’m sorry I overstepped. I didn’t mean that you had to always have lunch with me. Of course you can have other friends! But when you don’t have anyone else I will be there, promise.” Lena laughed a little nervously, “Because I have so many friends who want to have lunch with me Kara, right.” She pulled into the parking garage and parked the car Lena had designated to her. 

“It’s because nobody knows how amazing you are but me. Because you HIDE it from everyone else Lee. But I can’t mind that much because I like being the one person you let your walls down with. It means so much to me that you do.” She blushed harder at Kara’s words and cleared her throat. “Let’s go eat, I’m starving.” 

The ride up to the penthouse was filled like usual, Kara was talking nonstop and she was humming approval casually. They went inside and both were quickly kicking off their heels and making their way to the kitchen. “Why don’t you go put on something comfy while I get our food out?” She nodded, “Do you want something to change into? Not that the dress you’re wearing doesn’t look amazing but I hardly think it’s comfortable.” 

“That would be amazing. I forgot to grab a change of clothes this morning before I left. There was a fire downtown that needed my attention and then Snapper was texting me that I needed to work through lunch so I couldn’t stop home then either.” “We’re you texting and flying this morning Kara?” She silently cheered when she saw the famous Danvers blush rising on her friends cheeks. 

“I-I well! It was fine!” Lena laughed and teased lightly, “No casualties this time?” Kara pouted in her direction. “It was ONE billboard ONE time! You and Alex both suck! You’ve lostttt the right to change first. You plate up the food while I go raid your closet,” she stuck her tongue out and Lena watched as she padded down the hall barefoot towards the master bedroom. 

If only she knew what the sight did to Lena. She could get used to Kara walking down the hall barefoot to put on pajamas. Walking down towards _their_ room to get changed, where she’d have her own clothes in the closet. With a sigh Lena plated up their chinese food and Kara’s potstickers before pouring two glasses of wine to go with dinner. 

She jumped when two arms wound around her waist and she felt Kara press her head into her back. “I have a hug quota to hit since we missed lunch,” she said and Lena could swear she felt Kara pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Her arms dropped from around her too quickly for Lena’s liking but she stepped away from the counter as soon as they did, “I’m gonna go change. I’ll just be a minute.” 

She was about to walk away when she finally looked at Kara and oh boy, the sight did things to her body. She wasn’t fully prepared to see Kara wearing her MIT hoodie and her supergirl pajama pants. “Really the supergirl ones?” “Oh don’t you even tease me. You wear _my_ family crest to bed. If anyone is gonna be blushing it should be you!” 

Lena laughed and headed towards her bedroom because that was not a conversation she could have with her best friend right now. She stripped off her skirt and blouse in favor of a tank top and Kara’s NCU hoodie that she’d left there a few weeks ago. She opted for some yoga pants and socks to finish out her nighttime ‘comfy’ outfit. Deciding that they were going to be done for the night she washed off her makeup, took out her contacts, and opted for a loose messy bun. 

Sliding her glasses onto her face she took a breath and walked out to find her best friend. Lena was surprised to see that Kara had set up dinner at her breakfast bar instead of the coffee table where they usually ate and watched tv. 

“I hope it’s ok we eat here. I just wanted to be able to talk to you and if we sit on the couch we’ll watch tv.” Kara was wringing her hands nervously she noted._And cuddle. Of course you don’t want to sit on the couch and be cuddly together. This is going to end tonight. Because I mess up everything. _

“That’s fine,” she said stepped up to the barstool and sitting down. Kara took her place directly to her side and Lena noticed she wasn’t wearing her glasses and had opted to let her hair down. She was still in awe every time she saw the combining of Kara Danvers and Supergirl in front of her. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Lena asked as she took a bite of her food, trying to actually get something down in hopes it would calm her nerves. Next to her Kara was fidgeting and pushing her food around the plate. If Kara wasn’t eating… well things were not going in her favor. “It’s just…” she sighed and Lena knew she’d have to take the reigns. 

“It’s ok Kar. I was figuring this would happen eventually. My friends always leave.” Lena fought the lump that was in her throat and refused to meet Kara’s baby blues. “What? Lena I’m not ending our friendship. It’s not that at all. I just… it’s me and my feelings.” 

She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “You still want to be friends?” She finally met Kara’s eyes and couldn’t place what she saw in them. “Of course I do! You’re my _best_ friend.” Lena tried not to feel the sting at being labeled best friend when she longed for Kara in so many other ways. 

“You can tell me anything Kar. What’s going on?” Kara turned to face her fully and she put down her fork to give her undivided attention to her favorite reporter. She watched Kara take in a deep breath and fidget with her fingers again. 

"So you know how I dated mon-el? And then we kind of kicked him off earth unintentionally, and then he came back with his wife. And it was really hard for a long time for me.” Lena nodded and again tried to avoid the sinking feeling in her stomach. Kara continued talking, “I’ve always loved so deeply it’s all consuming. I love with everything that I have and sometimes it destroys me. And well… I’ve been so lost the past few weeks. There has been so many changes at work, both jobs, and with us. And I realized that I’ve fallen in love somewhere in-between all the chaos. I love how close we are and how our friendship is. But sometimes I feel like I can’t breathe when we’re on the couch snuggling or when you hug me so tight.” 

And there it was, Kara had realized her darkest secret; that she was in love with her. Lena felt sick again, she was going to lose her all over again. She had barely hung on when Mon-el was in the picture. It was like a breath of fresh air when he was sent off earth and came back with a wife. But it also destroyed her seeing Kara so broken. 

She reached out and put a hand on Kara’s arm gently and tried to give her a reassuring smile. “I’ll try not to be so touchy with you, I’m sorry.” She noticed that the arm was shaking slightly under her hand, “Oh. _Oh…_ I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. You don’t have to feel weird around me I swear. I would never act on anything. We can keep on being best friends honestly. I don’t expect anything from you.” 

Lena was utterly lost with her friends rambling, “What? You’ve lost me Kar.” But it was too late, Kara was up pacing and rambling again. “It’s totally ok Lena. We can be best friends I swear! You don’t have to avoid being touchy with me just because I have feelings. I would never put the moves on you or take advantage of you.” 

Lena had taken a sip of wine and promptly choked on it hearing her last statement. Kara was there patting her back lightly as she coughed. “Wait back up. Who are you in love with?” The baby blue eyes she loved so much were looking everywhere but at her. She reached up and cupped Kara’s cheeks in her hands to force her to look into her eyes. 

Blue eyes met green, “You.” Lena felt her heart stop in her chest and her hands dropped from Kara’s face instantly. “You love me?” Blonde curls bobbed as her head nodded. “I’m in love with you. But it’s ok you don’t feel the same. Rao I messed everything up.” Kara dug the heel of her hands into her eyes and she rubbed. 

Lena curled her fingers around Kara’s wrists and pulled her hands away from her eyes. “Can we go talk about this on the couch?” She nodded and led them to the couch but kept space between them. Lena frowned and scooted over so she was facing Kara, legs tucked up underneath herself, arm on the back of the couch. 

“Let me be very clear about one thing Kara,” she reached out and brushed a curl behind Kara’s ear. Blue eyes hesitantly met hers and she let out a soft sigh, how was this real? “I love you too. I am in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since the moment you stepped into my office three years ago.” 

Kara’s eyes doubled in size and she for once was at a loss for words. “I- but- how- what?” Lena laughed and stroked her cheek with her thumb, “I am so in love with you Kara. It feels like my heart is going to explode when you hug me. Or when you bring me lunch like it’s something every friend does; even though I know that I’m the only friend you do it for. Or when you come over even after I know you’ve had a hard fight and need to be in a sunbed, which we will discuss later in detail. Everything you do has so much love in it that it was inevitable I would fall in love with you.” 

She felt Kara’s crushing hug before she could see it and her arms wound around her neck as she was all but tackled onto her back on the couch under Kara. “I thought you’d never want to be around me again,” came a soft voice from where it was buried in her neck. She ran her fingers through Kara’s curls lightly, “I could never want that Kar. You’re my whole world.” 

Lena gave a gentle tug and Kara lifted her head to look up and meet her eyes. “Hi,” she said blushing. This time she didn’t have to fake the smile that spread across her face, “Hello darling.” Her heart started racing as she saw Kara’s eyes flicker down to her lips and her stomach did a flip. But it wasn’t a bad flip how it had been all day, it was a nervous one. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she found herself looking down at Kara’s lips too. 

When emerald met blue she saw a flicker of Supergirl, the softness of Kara Danvers, and the cross between them of Kara Zor-El. She stroked Kara’s cheek with her thumb and felt the arms around her waist tighten slightly. “I really want to kiss you.” 

“Ditto.” Lena watched as Kara leaned in slowly and she met her halfway. Her fingers slid from Kara’s cheek to the back of her neck and she pulled her closer. Her lips pressed against Kara’s and it was better than she ever imagined. 

Of course Kara tasted like heaven. She was surrounded in Kara. She could only smell vanilla and strawberries and what she always classified as sunshine. Kara’s lips were moving against hers and she bit back a groan as she felt a tug on her bottom lip. Why she thought Kara would be shy was beyond her, after all she was kissing the girl of steel. 

All too soon Kara’s lips were gone and they were both breathing heavy. “That was… rao that was perfect.” Lena laughed and tried to avoid the warmth pooling low in her belly. “It was better than anything I’ve dreamt.” Kara smirked and gone was the shy girl who was afraid to admit her feelings. 

“Dream about me often Ms. Luthor?” Lena laughed but two could play this game, “Every night babe.” Kara blushed a bright red and buried her face back in Lena’s neck. She laughed and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Pretty sure your head was here in a few of those dreams.” “Lena stopppppp. I’m going to die from embarrassment.” “You started it. But i’d like to point out, you got in my pants first,” she smirked at her teasing and felt Kara groan against her. 

"You are awful. How did I fall in love with you?” “I’ll probably ask myself that all the time.” Kara’s head snapped up from her spot and she met her eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant how did I fall in love with someone who likes to tease me so much and make me blush! I know why I fell in love with you. Because you’re kind and intelligent; and you help so many people. You have the biggest heart of anyone I kno-“ Lena cut her off and kissed her again. 

“I love your profession of love Kar. But I would really like to keep kissing you, if you want to that is.” Their lips were less than an inch of talk and she could feel her own brushing Kara’s as she talked. “Rao do I ever want that.” She smirked and pulled Kara’s lips back to her own. 

She was shy at first just moving her lips in time with Lena’s. After a tug on Kara’s bottom lip Lena noticed her shy Kara disappearing. She let out a groan as she realized she might actually get to feel the abs she’d been staring at when they did yoga or spin every week. “What’s wrong?” Kara pulled back and she instantly missed her touch. 

“Nothing nothing. My hormones are in over drive. Keep kissing me, please. Don’t stop.” She should be ashamed at begging, a Luthor never begs. But she couldn’t bring herself to care because Kara was laying on top of her, kissing her, and she never wanted it to end. “Shouldn’t we talk about what this means for us? For our friendship?” 

Lena sighed, of course Kara wanted to be realistic. She couldn’t date a Luthor publically and her friends probably didn’t approve. She ran a hand through her hair and nodded, “Yea we should.” Kara smiled down at her shyly again, “I know you don’t usually publically date anyone. You didn’t really take James to events as your plus one or anything. If you don’t want the attention I understand.” “You want to actually date me?” She couldn’t believe Kara would actually want to date her, be linked to her in her private life as Kara Danvers. The part of herself that didn’t have to be on show for the whole world to see. 

“Of course I do. I just told you I loved you Lena. I want to be with you in any way that you’ll let me.” “I want that too. I’ve wanted it for so long.” Kara gave her a blinding smile and quirked her eyebrow, “Sooooo I can introduce you as my girlfriend at game night tomorrow?” Lena felt her heart stutter, “You want to tell your friends you’re dating a Luthor tomorrow?” 

Kara gave a slight frown, “I want to tell my friends I’m dating my best friend. Your last name is just a small detail, we can change it one day no worries.” Lena pulled her back down and kissed her lightly while teasing, “Dating for less than five minutes and you’re already practically proposing.” 

“You have no idea how much I’d love to make you an El, Lena,” she said quietly. She could feel her heart soar and nothing else mattered because Kara loved her too. “Don’t want to be a Luthor darling?” She teased to lighten the seriousness their conversation had taken. “I’d be honored to be a Luthor. You’ve changed what that name means. I’d give up Danvers to be a Luthor in a heartbeat. Don’t you doubt that.” 

Lena felt tears threaten to fall and stroked Kara’s cheek. “I love you so much Kara. I don’t know what I did to deserve you. And please don’t start listing everything you can think of,” she finished with a laugh. 

She let out a squeak as Kara’s arms slid down to her thighs and she found herself being lifted off the couch. Her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist and her arms around her neck. “Taking me to bed Supergirl?” She lifted a single eyebrow in question as Kara headed down towards the master bedroom. “Well if I wasn’t before I definitely am now. That thing you do with your eyebrow, oh rao does it ever get me.” “Noted,” she said with a smirk. 

Kara dropped her down onto the bed and her stomach made the worst possible choice, it rumbled. She groaned as Kara pulled away from her, “No come back. Food can wait, I want you.” “You need to eat Lena. I can’t have you withering away.” She rolled her eyes, “I’m fine Kara. Get back down here.” “If you don’t eat, however will you keep up with my kryptonian stamina tonight?” 

Kara smirked at her and she felt all the blood rush south in her body. “Fine. Dinner and then more of this.” She watched Kara leave and pulled her sweatshirt over her head and tossed it to the floor leaving her in just her tank top and yoga pants. Pulling out the hair tie and shaking out her hair she crossed her legs and waited for the return of her personal sunshine. 

Kara didn’t disappoint and returned with their plates a few seconds later. “How do you do that?” “Do what?” “Look amazing,” she said and handed a plate to Lena. A blush crept up her cheeks as she laughed at Kara, “I don’t always look amazing." 

“Uhm yes you do. Between these soft and sexy relaxing outfits to your ‘fuck me’ CEO ones… god you kill me.” Lena raised an eyebrow and took a bite of her food. “So you like what I wear to work?” “I’ve had to physically stop myself from bending you over your desk a few times we’ve had lunch.” 

Lena coughed as she choked on her food. Kara Danvers didn’t swear and she certainly never talked dirty. But Kara Zor-El and Supergirl? All bets were off clearly. Kara patted her back lightly and laughed, “Not expecting that?” “For three years you blushed and wouldn’t even flirt back. And you expect me to just take it in stride when you literally just said you wanted to fuck me in my office?” 

She got a shrug as an answer and watched Kara shovel her food into her mouth. “You are something else Kara. I look forward to knowing every aspect that makes up who you are.” She put on lilo and stitch where they’d left off and leaned back against the headboard while she ate. Kara’s eyes were glued to the tv as she finished her food too. 

After about a half hour both plates had been moved to the nightstand. Kara was laying on her side with her head resting on Lena’s thigh. Her fingers ran through the blonde locks so many people marked as Supergirl’s. Lightly she scratched at her scalp and kara sighed, “That feels so good.” 

She smiled and kept up her movements until Kara rolled onto her back, looking up at her. Lena couldn’t help herself as she leaned down and kissed her gently. Kara sighed into her mouth and she felt fingers sliding into her own hair as it fell around them in a curtain. It wasn’t the best position for kissing but she wasn’t going to complain as long as her mouth was pressed to Kara’s. 

Not even ten seconds later Kara was moving up and pushing her back into the pillows. She about lost her mind the second Kara’s thighs bracketed hers and she felt the warmth of her best friend straddling her. Her hands rested on her thighs and she felt Kara shudder under her touch. 

“Who knew it would take a Luthor to bring you to your knees?” She smirked as she met Kara’s eyes that rolled comically. “You’re going to pay for your awful jokes Lena.” “Bring it on Supergirl.” “How about I get it on instead?” Lena’s breath caught in her throat as Kara pulled her hoodie over her head and tossed it away. 

She was left staring at a perfect six-pack of abs and she was sure her heart was going to stop. Kara lifted her hand and set them on her abs, “I know you love my abs. Feel free to touch anything you want.” “Anything?” “You heard me Ms. Luthor,” she replied as she leaned back down and started kissing down Lena’s neck. 

“You’re going to kill me Kar.” She could feel the super laughing against her but her lips never left her neck. “Won’t kill you, love you too much.” She threaded her fingers into Kara’s hair and angled her head up to give her more room. 

Kara was moving her mouth down her neck, lightly biting and then soothing with her tongue. “I’m gonna have to wear turtle necks all week if you keep that up.” “Or you could just let everyone know you’re mine.” She moaned as Kara’s mouth got more insistent and moved purposefully down to the neckline of her tank top. She could feel hands pushing up her tank top slowly, “Kar just take it off.” 

Lips crashed together and clothes were shed in the next few minutes. Before she knew it Kara was naked and laying on her back reaching for her. She didn’t need much coaxing as she leaned over Kara and tugged on her bottom lip as she kissed her. Her body shuddered as Kara pressed a strong thigh between her legs. 

“Fuck babe if you do that this isn’t going to last long.” “It’s ok, I wanna see you come undone.” Lena kissed her hard and rolled her hips down against Kara’s thigh. Hands rested on her hips and helped her keep a rhythm. She pressed her own knee into the bed and pressed her thigh against Kara, eliciting a sinful noise from her lips. “Come undone with me babe,” she all but panted. 

Lena felt her grind against her thigh and all the heat rushed south in her body feeling how wet Kara was for her. “Fuck, you feel incredible Kar.” Their hips found a steady rhythm as they rode each other’s thighs and it only took a few minutes before they were screaming their releases. 

As she lay on her side facing Kara, the sheets pooling around her hips, she couldn’t believe she’d been this lucky. Kara lay on her stomach with her head on her folded arms, almost asleep. She ran a hand down her back and let it sit just above the swell of her hips wondering when the other shoe was going to drop. 

She was sure of one thing though; she’d never let Kara go if she had any say in it. Who knew their friendship would turn into a relationship like she’d always dreamed? 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than planned. Hope you guys enjoy it! Working my way up to writing some actual smut, please don't be too harsh!


End file.
